The To Do List
by miss-otaku-kalie
Summary: (THIS IS A YAOI) Hiwatari Satoshi is in pursuit of Dark Mousy. He doesn't know what to do next. The only clue that was left for him to pick up on was a "to do list" left in his pocket after the last theft by Dark. However this next art treasure is a treasure that when once stolen can never be given back…


_Hey people!(^-^) _

_Hope you enjoy this fanfic3_

_By the way if you ever see "(__**blah …blah…blah…**__**ミス**__**-**__**お宅**__**, **__**おたく**__**-**__**時間**__**)**_" _or __**(**__**ミス**__**-**__**お宅**__**, **__**おたく**__**-**__**時間**__**blah …blah…blah… (^-^))**__Just know it's my thoughts and or explanations. The Japanese characters in the brackets just mean: miss-otaku-Kalie. And anything in italics is thoughts of the characters or sarcasm. The places where I want to put stress on the words will be highlighted to you in italic and in bold...ENJOY!_

**The To Do List**

**Summary:** (THIS IS A YAOI) Hiwatari Satoshi is in pursuit of Dark Mousy. He doesn't know what to do next. The only clue that was left for him to pick up on was a "to do list" left in his pocket after the last theft by Dark. However this next art treasure is a treasure that when once stolen can never be given back…

The wind blew strongly into Satoshi's little room. The windows had just been open and the curtains were flapping wildly. Satoshi was sat on his bed. It was late at night and the dim candles were the only light source illuminating his surroundings. It was the night after yet another theft by the phantom Dark. Yet another priceless art piece stolen… There was a clue left by Dark himself, a personal clue… A clue left with the very purpose to challenge Satoshi.

"Grrr! Dark you bastard!" Satoshi said while gritting his teeth. "You finally leave me a clue to what you'll steal next, BUT DID IT HAVE DO BE SUCH A SHITTY ONE!" Satoshi was furious; his chance to capture Dark had escaped him too many times before. Dark was much too smart, or in better words: "_**slippery**__"_ Satoshi whispered under his breath.

"Or is this not a clue…Is it a _**phantom**_clue" Satoshi stood up from his seated position while pondering the hidden meanings behind the message left. "It may be a decoy, a placebo" It seemed futile, so Satoshi heavily sat back down on the bed. The bed creaked slightly. He held his head in the palm of his hand, stimulating new ideas, while holding the note left by Dark, in the other. "All this is-is a damn 'to do list'" Satoshi threw his body back onto the bed. The bed creaked slightly. Lying down, he held the list up in the air, above his head. "What do you want to tell me Dark?" he questioned, before falling asleep.

As the candles started to melt away, the room became darker, and the lights had vanished…It was pitch back. Deep within town the silhouette of a figure flew through the air. Its giant wings were beating the wind as the figure flew with ease. The figure hovered for a while at an open window.

Satoshi's window…

He crept slowly looking around to see if anyone could spy him, however the room was much too dark to even spy an elephant, if an elephant would have been there however unlikely that scenario maybe.

The clouds covering the moon were soon washed away by another strong breeze, letting some light seep into the room. Enough light to see a small bodied boy sleeping in bed, without his covers. Satoshi was curled to one side; he was still in his shirt and trousers. "Satoshi~ don't you know you'll catch a cold like that." The figure said while walking toward the bed in the now lit room. Satoshi was still clutching the ''to do list in his half open fist. He looked so very innocent.

The figure sucked one finger making it warm and wet with saliva. He dragged it across Satoshi's lips and down his throat making him tremble from the warmth. "Dark~~" Satoshi said in his sleep as he threw his arm and leg to the opposite side of the bed.

…

"Umm~mm" Satoshi woke up in discomfort. His vision was cut by a blindfold, and his arms were restricted by ropes of some kind attached to the frame of the bed. Satoshi was completely nude. This made him feel venerable. Satoshi struggled for freedom but his attempts only caused the arousal of the sadistic phantom Dark to spike. "Satoshi~" Dark said as he crawled onto the bed. The bed creaked. He licked Satoshi's neck and sucked it violently till a purple bruise was left in place of his lips. "Ahh..hhha~" Satoshi moaned. Somehow having his sense of sight dulled to its minimum, heightened his sense of feeling. "You're mine, for tonight~"

"I'd know that voice anywhere…DARK!" realised Satoshi. He struggled violently to break free, but he wasn't going to be leaving his bed for a while - that was for sure. "There's no point in struggling, I made sure that it would be hard for my prey to escape me" the predator said sadistically. Dark made his way down Satoshi's body and squeezed his nipples, while licking the other. Dark slowly foddled them, Satoshi arched his back as a shock of electricity flew through his body. "AHHH….Is this your way of mocking me?" Satoshi said through gritted teeth, trying not to moan. Dark was shocked to hear those words he tucked his head into Satoshi's neck. "Mock you? I never mock the treasures I steal. You are merely another priceless piece of art in my eyes." Dark whispered into Satoshi's ear. Satoshi trembled as the low vibrations tickled his ear.

Dark reached one hand down the length of Satoshi's body and started to rub his already erect member. "You must have been aroused…or very impatient" Dark smirked. "ahhh~HHHH….Uummmmm" Satoshi moaned, his mouth was open letting his small erotic whimpers out. Satoshi was wet at his tip, and his honey kept dripping out. "The best lube is manmade, just like how art I thieve is made by man" Dark smiled proudly, as Satoshi's body was shuddering and trembling, letting out his whimpers from those rosy curved lips of his. Dark taking the opportunity roughly pressed his lips to Satoshi's, as his slippery fingers made his way down to Satoshi's entrance. "Ahhhh~!" Satoshi broke from the kiss as Dark put his finger in.

Satoshi's face was a burning red, and the blind fold was in the way of his erotic face…Satoshi already knew it was Dark so what was the point of the blindfold. While scissoring his entrance Dark pulled on the blindfold letting it drop lifelessly to the floor. Satoshi opened his eyes, he had been crying and his vision was slightly blurry, however the erotic face he was making made Dark want him more.

2 fingers….3 fingers… Satoshi's entrance was well lubed and Dark was not the type to be patient. Satoshi rubbed his tights together in anticipation, however much he didn't want to admit it; the true fact was that he wanted Dark to penetrate him. "Dark…? ~ I don't understand... I don't understand" Satoshi screamed out to him, Dark was slightly confused…. "_What's going on?" _ Dark thought. "That to do list I still don't understand. And me…well…I'm confused" A tear was forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Is that what this is about?" Questioned Dark as he held Satoshi's legs in his arm and slowly pushed his shaft into Satoshi tight, virgin entrance. "AHHHH….ump….Ha~hA.~" Satoshi cried as Darks thick member penetrated him, he held on to the ropes that were restricting his movements, his face was flushed and he breathed heavily through his nose. "There, I stole it…My to do list…was YOU. My treasure… Now that I have stolen your virginity there is nothing stopping me." Dark's face was as flushed as Satoshi's. "I'm going to move now" Dark said but he could tell that Satoshi didn't want that. They had gottern this far… so why? "No..no..Dark~ please, I want to hold you. Untie me" Satoshi begged. Dark smiled softly, he only wanted to steal Satoshi's virginity, but he never knew that e would steal his heart too.

Dark undid the rope; Satoshi's pale arms were now bruised and purple. He held on tightly to Dark as Dark started thrusting in and out slowly, and gradually getting faster and faster.

"AHH~Hhhh…~~~ummmmm….AHHH~~~" Satoshi moaned as the long rod hit his sweet spot. He wrapped his legs and arms tighter around Dark. The pleasure was almost unbearable. Satoshi licked dark's ear and bit it. "_How naughty_" thought Dark as Satoshi let a warm soft tongue enter his mouth. Their tongue danced in a vicious fury and they explored each other's mouths vigorously. The sensation was hot and as they pulled away for breath, the gasping Satoshi through squinted eyes begged for more.

Dark gave him small kisses down his neck bruising Satoshi's delicate pale skin. Dark trusted deeply into Satoshi, making his sequel in ecstasy, Satoshi could barely hold it – he clawed Darks back.

"AHHHH~hhhhh" They both came! Dark pulled out of Satoshi, and a stream of cum poured out.

Satoshi ran his fingers down his cum filled entrance and licked his fingers in a teasing manor. Dark smiled, he had found himself a new pet…


End file.
